<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>house of belonging by theladyauthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714407">house of belonging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyauthor/pseuds/theladyauthor'>theladyauthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, OT23 (NCT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyauthor/pseuds/theladyauthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 7dreamies got into a scandal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>7dreamies, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Moon Taeil, Mark Lee &amp; Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny, donghyuck &amp; 127 hyungs, mark lee &amp; 127 hyungs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>house of belonging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, this is SM Entertainment. We would like to apologize for the recent concern caused by NCT Dream. We assure you that we will give full cooperation during investigation with the authorities. The NCT Dream members sincerely apologized for causing concern to many people for their mistake. Once again, we would like to apologize for causing concern.”</p><p><br/>Source: X Sports News</p><p>1. [+2,178, -1,109] This is the end for them. How could all 7 members get into a scandal.</p><p><br/>2. [+1,993, -788] Fuck how could their fan shield them like this? The fact is all 7 members were in the car at that time and they were all drunk.</p><p><br/>3. [+1,584, -689] I’m not a fan but I hope people know that they didn’t get into an accident. It was a random breathalyzer test but Haechan got caught….</p><p><br/>4. [+1,265, -98] How could you all hate on Haechan? He was the one driving but when the police checked, all of them failed the breathalyzer test.</p><p><br/>5. [+1,023, -449] Why can’t they just call their manager or use designated driver...drunk driving is murder!</p><p><br/>6. [+972, -813] Fuck why did Jisung meet such bad hyungs</p><p><br/>7. [+604, -369] Just disband this group and pay more attention to 127 and WayV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Source: theqoo</p><p>1. First time seeing all members getting into a scandal at the same time</p><p><br/>2. ㅋㅋㅋ everyone this is the proof of the bond between the Dream members</p><p><br/>3. Wow apparently maknae Jisung was so drunk that he was unconscious when the police stopped them</p><p><br/>4. I hate Lee Donghyuck so much right now</p><p><br/>5. What the hell was Mark doing? Isn’t he the oldest? Shouldn’t he be smart enough to call their manager? I don’t want to see him anymore. Please kick him out of 127 and SuperM.</p><p><br/>6. Just disband this group</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Source: enter-talk</p><p>1. [+238, -117] I refunded my Dream concert ticket. Goodbye guys</p><p><br/>2. [+175, -89] They have their Seoul concert and 127 comeback lined up. Are they gonna cancel it all?</p><p><br/>3. [+99, -12] I am a WayV fan and I really wish WayV and NCT Dream would never interact ever again. WayV’s popularity is increasing in Korea and it would be a shame if their senior’s behavior affects their public image</p><p><br/>4. [+56, -2] No but do you guys realized they have a lot of younger fans? My dongsaeng’s teacher used this incident to teach the kids about drunk driving.</p><p><br/>5. [+26, -9] I am so disappointed that I refunded my concert ticket. I know it’s their last one in their tour and they said there’s going to be new stages and performances but I couldn’t bring myself to go. Goodbye Dreamies, it’s been great :(</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Source: enter-talk</p><p>1. [+162, -89] NCT Dream fans are spreading weird rumors about 127 and WayV now ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ</p><p><br/>2. [+129, -34] SM let Sungchan and Shotaro promote instead of these criminals</p><p><br/>3. [+89, -67] Seriously, kick Haechan and Mark off 127 and SuperM.</p><p><br/>4. [+35, -7] NCT Dream is just a subunit in NCT. Please do not punish the whole NCT because of them.</p><p><br/>5. [+18, -4] Just because they did not cause an accident does not mean that fans could let them go so easily. Drunk driving is still a crime and all of them should be punished.</p><p><br/>6. [+9, -2] You cannot hate on other members for smoking because smoking is not a crime but drunk driving is</p><p><br/>7. [+5, -6] Proofs of other members smoking and Taeyong’s old scandal have resurfaced. This is the level of their fans. It’s your favs who are making trouble so why do other members have to suffer?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>